He Can Swim
by BaltimoreGirl8
Summary: Nico has to improvise.


Nico moved through the halls of V3 with a stealth learned long ago at Coronado. His motions in and out of the various offices, desks, and computers were quick and quiet as he expertly avoided the security cameras.

Just as he began to install communications tracking software on Paloma's computer, he heard the distinct clickety-click of shoes. He swore softly to himself - he'd recognize that walk anywhere. Just as she was about to come around the corner, a click in his ear bud alerted him that Troy had just re-entered the building. What was wrong with those Feds? Why no warning when she returned? Nico was going to have to improvise - and quick.

The program finished downloading and he quickly shut the computer off. Just as Dani reached Paloma's desk, the distinct sound of the elevator revved to life and began its descent back down to the first floor. Nico made his move.

"Doctor Santino."

Dani jumped and turned at his voice, nearly falling over. He reached out to steady her, but she smacked at his hands just like she did the other day when he tried to find out who sent her flowers.

"Damn it, Nico! Why must you do that? Do you enjoy scaring me?"

"What are you doing here so late?" he asked.

"I forgot the address of a tennis player Connor wants me to see tomorrow. I have a 9am appointment."

"You should have just asked Paloma for the information. Doesn't she keep your life on her iPad?"

Dani sighed and wandered into her office. "I'm trying to keep some aspects of my life private. I don't need to be the subject of water cooler gossip." Nico smirked. She continued, "To answer your question, though, Connor didn't want me to tell anyone about this particular patient. On my calendar, it looks like I have a doctor's appointment."

He nodded. Tilting his head to the left, he asked, "Then why did you tell me?"

She grabbed the information from her desk drawer and shrugged, "I trust you."

"Good." Just then the elevator dinged, signaling Troy's arrival to their floor. Nico looked at Dani. "Because right now, I need you to trust me more than ever." He could hear Troy's footsteps as they came closer to her office.

She let out a surprised squeal when he picked her up and set her on the desk, her purse tumbling to the floor. Nico lifted her legs around his waist, listening for the footsteps.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked hoarsely.

He cupped her face and looked down into her confused eyes. "Dani, I promise I will explain everything to you later, but right now, I need you to trust me. Follow my lead. Please."

As he heard Troy make the final steps towards her office, Nico slammed his mouth down on Dani's. She gasped and he took full advantage, slipping his tongue inside to dance with hers. His body was on fire with his want for her, but his mind was solely on Troy. She was responding to him now with her arms wrapped around his neck; her fingers sliding through his hair. It was reminiscent of when they dragged each other up her stairs ten months ago.

They jerked apart when they heard a throat clearing and looked back to see Troy's shocked face.

"What the hell is going on here?" barked Troy.

Nico's eyes slid to Dani's. The message was there: trust me.

Jumping off the table, Dani picked up her purse and the address she needed, then looked up at Nico. She stretched and kissed him on the cheek. She walked towards Troy and the door and said, "Troy...if we have to explain it to you, we obviously weren't doing it right. Nico? I'll expect you over the house later. You know...practice makes perfect. You might have to explain some of those moves." With a wink, she vanished out the door.

"Careles? Care to explain? I thought you wanted the woman fired and now I find you making out with her in her office?"

"I did. Now I don't." Nico walked past him and out the door.

Troy followed, "Where do you think you're going now?"

Nico turned back and let out an exasperated sigh. "Did you not hear what the beautiful woman just said to me? Cutler, you need to get out more." He left Troy staring off into space and chuckled to himself at the man's befuddled expression.

He gave the FBI the finger as he drove past the surveillance car. He stopped himself from laughing again, because he knew he was not going to be laughing in about half an hour. He rubbed his left check and wondered just how mad she really was.

NRNRNRNRNR

There was no answer at the front door, so Nico wandered around back and found her on sitting on the bench. Unbidden, the memories from that night rushed back and he came to a sudden stop.

"I thought you would look for me here." Dani's voice startled him out of his temporary stupor. "You ready to explain yourself?"

He sat down next to her and after a quick glance at her face, he leaned forward with his arms on his legs, unconsciously mimicking the pose he used the night Marshall died.

"I'm working on an FBI sting that involves Troy. You walked in on me installing tracking software tonight." Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her sit up straighter and open her mouth to interrupt. He continued, "I'm not sure how far the corruption goes, but that's the reason - the only reason - I didn't want you working at V3."

"Is that why you ignored me for six months? Nico, I thought you were dead! How could you do that to me? I thought we were friends?"

He acknowledged her questions with a nod. "We are. I didn't want you to find out about any of this even when you were with the Hawks. I'm still not sure how Connor found out you were fired so quickly."

"Does Troy trust you?" Dani asked. "If he did, he sure won't now. He hates me."

"Yes, he does. He won't bother you as much now that he thinks we're involved. It was the best diversion I could come up with when I knew he was only a minute behind you."

She nodded. "I see." She pondered that for a minute, and then changed the subject. "Did you ever figure out who the flowers were from?"

He smirked. "I already knew. It was obvious by the way Sam was watching you in that ridiculous meeting. I just wanted to see what he wrote."

"You know Paloma has some interesting ideas about you?" His eyebrows arched up but he didn't ask. "She thinks you're opaque to everyone else, but transparent when you look at me."

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Remains to be seen."

Nico chuckled. It was just like her to turn his words back on him.

They sat there in silence for another couple minutes, both thinking about the kisses they had shared.

"If the Mark Cuban job offer comes up again, do you think there's anything left for you here now?" Dani asked.

He thought for a minute. "I don't know. I hope so, but sometimes you have to realize when a ship has sailed." he reminded her.

She nodded and moved to sit right next to him, grabbed his hand, and held on tight.

"Nico. You won't drown trying to catch up. You're a SEAL."

He turned his head at Dani's words. The question was in his eyes and she winked again. Nico made his move.


End file.
